el angel negro
by eliana de taisho
Summary: inuyasha taisho famoso empresario tenia una vida normal hasta que la shikon no tama apareció en su vida convirtiéndolo en el ángel negro
1. Chapter 1

Prologo

El Ángel Negro

Me llamo Inuyasha Taisho tengo 25 años de edad vivo en Tokio Japón soy vicepresidente de las empresas Taisho en todo el mundo.

Mi familia no es muy numerosa solo somos mis padres, mi hermano y su esposa todos viven en una mansión a las afuera de ciudad seca del monte Fuji a excepción de mí que vivo con mi novia.

Soy unos de los empresarios más cotizados del mundo,mi novia Kikyo Sutkino, es una de las modelos más bonitas de todo Japón, actualmente quiero hacer la mi prometida para casarme y formal una familia.

Pero mi vida dio un cambio de 360° cuando descubrir la verdad de mi pasado y la Shikon no Tama apareció en mi vida para transformarme en lo que soy hoy "EL ÁNGEL NEGRO"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos esta historia va ser moderna pero con mucho cariño para ustedes espero les gusre **

**muchas gracias a todos lo que la estan siguendo y de una ve lo digo me cae mal kikyo a su que la voy a eliminar pronto de la serie **

* * *

CAPITULO 1

La noticia

-Inuyasha Taisho se encuentra en su oficina, en eso entra su asistente Rin Taru, y le dice:

-Sr. Taisho su padre lo espera en su oficina, ya mando a llamar a su hermano solo falta usted _levanta la vista de su computador y asiente con la cabeza y se levanta para ir a la oficina de su padre, dejando a su secretaria atrás.

_toca la puerta de la oficina y escucha un "adelante" por parte de su padre y entra. En un escritorio de roble finamente tallado se encuentra un hombre de 45 años, 1.96 de estatura, tez clara cabello largo azabache amarado en una coleta alta, con un traje Armani ejecutivo color gris, sentado a la silla a mano izquierda de su padre se encuentra un hombre de 1.93 de estatura, de 22 años, cabello castaño oscuro amarado a una coleta diminuta en la nuca con tres perforaciones en la oreja, ojos dorados como los de su padre y hermano. Se sienta al lado de su hermano y espera que su padre hable.

-Ya que llegaste, podemos empezar con el tema de la reunión _comienza a hablar Inu-no Taisho_

-Papa, se puede saber para que nos mandaste a llamar, precisamente ahora que estaba hablando con mi hermosa secretaria _hablo con vos soñadora y una sonrisa pervertida en los labios_

-Tenía que hablar el pervertido de la familia, mira que si se entera tu esposa es capaz de mandarte a castrar_ se lo dice con una sonrisa burlona su hermano mayor_

-Inuyasha, Miroku, compórtense que esta reunión es importante_ ambos bajan la cabeza y dicen al unísono_

-Si papa_ se encojen ambos en su silla y esperan a que su padre siga hablando_

-Como verán se acerca el aniversario de la compañía y por sus 30 años se va a realizar una fiesta a los empleados y por ende nosotros como dueños de la empresa tenemos que asistir_ les informa Inu no a sus hijos_

-Papa, para mi será un placer acompañarte y así podre admirar la belleza de mi esposa y de las otras mujeres_ afirmo Miroku con su típica sonrisa_

-lo siento padre pero no cuentes conmigo ese día tengo un compromiso con Kikyo_ lo informa negándose a asistir a la fiesta_

-Y dale con Kikyo no ves que esa mujer es una arpía aparte de que quiere tu dinero y nuestro apellido_ lo dice Miroku en tono molesto_

-Eso no es cierto tu solo lo dices porque no te cae bien_ se lo grita un muy molesto Inuyasha_

-Basta ya chicos este no es el momento de discutir, Miroku deja que tu hermano tome sus decisiones en su vida en cuanto a ti Inuyasha me temo que tienes que tienes que cancelar tu cita con Kikyo ya que no puedes faltar ya que eres uno de los mayores accionistas_ se lo termina de decir su padre en tono de mando_

-Pero padre, en tiende que es Kikyo y no puedo dejarla plantada, además que esta cita es muy importante para ambos_ se lo informa a su padre para intentar levantarse de la silla pero lo detienen al decir_

-Lo lamento mucho pero no puedes faltar, como uno de los principales jefes tienes que asistir a demás si tanto te importa tu cita con Kikyo tráela al evento_ se lo dice como un ultimátum_

-Papa, tiene razón Inuyasha tu no puedes faltar, tienes una responsabilidad con la empresa y con tus empleados, además no te puedes perder a esas mujeres_ se lo dice en tono serio y termina con una sonrisa pervertida_

-Miroku tiene razón en todo lo que dijo excepto en lo de las mujeres_ le da la razón a Miroku y ala ves lo reprende_

Inuyasha viendo que no le queda más opción se rinde y dice

-Está bien asistiré a la fiesta con Kikyo_ lo dice con tono soñador_

-¿y que quieres darle a kikyo?_ lo pregunta Miroku con tono curioso_

-Que le pediré que sea mi esposa_ lo informa un Inuyasha muy "enamorado"

-¡QUE¡


	3. Chapter 3

**hola perdón por la tardanza es que no encontraba la libreta donde tenia la historia gomen**

** inu: si me puso a mi a buscarla como su perro faldero ¬¬xx**

**yo: ya ademas para que te quejas si bien que aprovechaste para chantajearme**

**inu: pero**** es distinto**

** yo: como ¬¬**

**inu: pues...pues **

**yo: hay inu no importa y dejemos que los lectores disfruten del capitulo**

**inu: si si lo que tonta**

**yo: abajo "ruido sordo"**

**inu: no lo hagas de nuevo ok **

**yo: si si**

**los personajes no son míos pertenecen a takahashi-sama**

Capítulo 2

Preparativos

Que le pediré que sea mi esposa_ lo informa un Inuyasha muy "enamorado"

-¡QUE!_ Lo gritan al unísono unos muy sorprendidos Inu No y Miroku.

-¡Acaso te has vuelto loco!_ se lo dice un muy sorprendido y enojado Miroku.

-Cálmate Miroku, Inuyasha ya está bastante grandecito para saber lo que hace, pero no por eso tenemos que estar de acuerdo con tu decisión Inuyasha_ se lo hace saber Inu No a su hijo en un tono tranquilo pero serio.

-Pero padre entiende que es la mujer que amo, además a ti siempre te ha caído mal Kikyo junto con mama y Miroku_ se lo dice molesto mirando de reojo a su hermano.

/****/****/****/****/****/****/

En un mundo donde reina la oscuridad se encontraban un hombre y una mujer, él era alto de porte elegante y refinado de 1.98 de estatura, de 28 años aparentemente, cabello largo hasta la altura de las rodillas de color blanco platinado, con ojos dorados pero que mostraban mucha frialdad; ella era alta de 1.70 de altura, con un porte refina y sensual, cabello azabache con reflejos azulados hasta la cintura y unos hermosos ojos color chocolate.

-Hermana que crees que estás haciendo_ pregunto una voz ronca y sensual pero muy fría.

- Quieres calmarte, además es lógico lo que estoy haciendo te estoy midiendo tu traje para la fiesta_ le dice divertida mientras le acomodaba la corbata a su hermano.

-Hump.

-Hay no te quejes tanto, que tanto tu como yo sabemos que tenemos que estar hay, pues sus poderes pueden despertar dentro de poco y aún no sabemos exactamente quienes_ se lo hace saber con voz seria.

_Suspiro-lo sé perfectamente, pero comprende que a mí no me gusta el mundo de los humanos.

-Bueno Sesshomaru ya está listo está listo el traje anda quítatelo y luego a subir al mundo de los humanos_ se lo dice y se va.

-Hump está bien _ resignado y luego se va.

/****/****/****/****/****/****/

-Pero padre entiende que es la mujer que amo, además a ti siempre te ha caído mal Kikyo junto con mama y Miroku_ se lo dice molesto mirando de reojo a su hermano-dime para que me mandaste a llamar_ pregunto**(N/A: no son los únicos que les cae mal Kikyo)**

-Para informarles que van a ver nuevos accionistas y que los conoceremos en la fiesta_ le informa Inu No a sus hijos.

Una vez dicha la información Inuyasha se levanta y sale de la oficina.

Los días van pasando entre los preparativos para la fiesta de aniversario de la empresa y las discusiones por parte de Miroku con su hermano para que no le pidiera matrimonio a Kikyo.

Inuyasha había hablado con Kikyo le había pedido que lo acompañara a la fiesta ella no estuvo muy de acuerdo ya que estaba "ilusionada" con la cena a la que Inuyasha la había invitado y luego declinado pues como se acercaba la fiesta aniversario de la empresa tenía que asistir.

-Pero mi amor, ¿de verdad tienes que ir a esa fiesta?_ se lo pregunta Kikyo muy melosa abrazando a Inuyasha por el cuello.

-Hay mi vida sabes que si no fuera el vice-presidente de la empresa y mi padre no me hubiese insistido tanto en estos momentos estuviésemos en la cena_ lo dice terminando de colocarse los zapatos.

-Está bien, pero me tienes que prometer que la sorpresa será espectacular_ habla con tono soñador y sentándose en sus piernas.

-Kikyo, te aseguro que te va a encantar la sorpresa_ dijo dándole un fugas beso en los labios y levantándola de sus piernas.

-Está bien mi vida confiare en ti.

Ambos salen del apartamento una vez que están listos rumbo a una limusina que los llevaría directo a la fiesta.

En otra parte de la ciudad en la mansión Taisho se encuentran unas emocionadas Izayoi y Sango arreglándose para la fiesta de la empresa Taisho; mientras que sus respectivos esposos se encuentran en la sala algo más que impacientes.

-¡Por kami!, que tanto se tardan esas mujeres, nosotros somos los dueños y debemos estar haya antes de que llegue el nuevo socio que hasta el momento es anónimo_ lo dice Inu No impaciente a su hijo.

-¿Papa el nuevo socio asistirá a la fiesta con alguien?; tal vez su hermana, amante, esposa incluso una hija yo solamente espero que sea hermosa_ pregunta Miroku con cara libidinosa.

En ese momento oyen bajar a ambas mujer y como una de ellas le da una fuerte bofetada a Miroku.

_Con la respiración entre cortada dice- Miroku Taisho soy tu esposa respétame y deja de ser un pervertido y ahora si vayámonos que está a punto de comenzar la fiesta_ dice sango molesta.

Izayoi divertida comenta

-Miroku desde que era pequeño siempre a acosado a las niñas, esa maña nunca se le ha podido quitar ni siquiera casado.

Inu No dice interrumpiendo la plática

-Bueno, bueno déjense de estar conversando que todavía nos tenemos que reunir con Inuyasha y su novia_ esto último lo dice con un tono agrio en su voz que fue notorio para todos.

-De acuerdo_ lo dicen las mujeres dirigiéndose a la salida de la mansión seguidas de sus esposos.

Para dirigirse a la limusina que los espera afuera de la mansión para llevarlos a la fiesta aniversario de la empresa Taisho.


End file.
